Eclipse
by SharpKc
Summary: Elle and Jack were best friends, grew up together. But evil strikes. No one knows who this man is, where he is, or what he looks like. All they know is that the camp is in deep danger, and only one demigod, daughter or son of the big three can save them. And if they fail; the camp will fall in deep destruction, maybe even olympus itself will fall. Making this man rule the world.


**Chapter One**

I slashed my sword at Jacks right leg, quickly turning and thrashed at his side. But Jack was quick on his feet; he dodged the blows and sent one towards me. I jumped to the left to avoid the dagger. He threw another one, this time at my face. I yelped, the dagger barely missed me, i heard it fall to the ground next to me. I quickly scrambled to my feet, regaining my balance.

"Come on, show me your best." Jack smiled. "Death Girl." That was my nickname. Death Girl. Yes, I am the daughter of Hades, mean and pale, groosum and terrifying. But here; at camp, I'm just another person. And I liked being treated that way.

"Then hit me, Hammer Head." I smiled. Jack was the son of Hephaestus, god of fire, and blacksmiths. So what better nickname than Hammer Head? I thought it was pretty genius; no I'm not the daughter of Athena, but if I was, id be a bookworm. No thank you. I rather spar than read any day, though sparring is ten times harder, i liked a challenge. I would prefer a pappercut over a flesh-wound. Nah, whats the fun in that?

Jack sent a flying dagger towards my leg, I hissed as it sunk into my skin. You know what, a book sounds really good right now. To late to change my mind? Yup.

Jack smiled. "Another victory for Hammer Head!" He held a dagger up in triumph. "Add that to the score board." He smirked. I rolled my eyes holding out my hand. Jack grabbed it and helped me to my feet.

"Congrates, you prize is that you get to carry me the the infirmary!" I announced. Jack groaned but picked me up, carrying me to the infirmary.

"Yo Apollo nerd!" Jack yelled. Almost immediately an Apollo camper was at my side.

"Its doctor!" He hissed as he gave me a piece of ambrosia. "And this is the third time this week!" He grumbled.

"Going to be fourth tomorrow." Jack winked.

"You have a death wish." The Apollo camper groaned. Jack let out a chuckle. I laughed and leaned back, relaxing. This was my third time in the infirmary this week. Jack had really banged me up! First, a spear to the leg, second, a sword cut to the arm, now, a dagger to the leg. Ouch, once I relized it, i winced in pain from all my injuries.

Jack just rolled his eyes. I sighed and got to my feet. "You sure you should move?" Jack asked me, wow, was that worry in his eyes? No, that was just the look of: _please get up, I wanna spar and win again! _

"Who are you? My mother." I joked. The Apollo camper just stormed away, muttering not so nice things as he did. I laughed, Jack joining me.

Almost all the campers thought we were crazy, I agreed. But hey, someone has to be known for something right? Maybe its dying as a war hero, picking your nose, maybe even going streaking. Yikes, i saw a Hermes camper do that. I shivered at the thought.

"Lets get out of here." Jack said as he helped me out of the infirmary. I took steady steps, though when we got the the stairs, Jack pushed me down them.

"Wow jerk!" I yelled as I fell. Jack was holding his sides laughing. It was only about three stairs, but made of concrete. I could feel the pain from my leg come back. I smirked as I got to my feet, having an idea.

"Sorry!" Jack laughed. "Im sorry!" He was laughing so hard, he almost fell to the ground. Once I got to the top of the stairs I kicked his butt, making him tumble down the stairs. Jack yelped when he started falling, then started laughing.

I laughed at him and walked down the stairs, though last stair, Jack grabbed my foot and jerked toward him; making me fall on my face, eating dirt. I spat out a mouthful and punched him in the side. Jack was still laughing.

I couldn't help but join in the laughter. We. Were. Crazy.

I saw a Aphrodite girl run towards Jack and help him up. "Thanks sweetheart." He winked at her. I could my face burn red. Jack seemed to noticed, but ignored it.

The Aphrodite girl giggled and grabbed his hand. "Wanna go somewhere?" She asked him in a voice, charmspeak. Jack nodded, but once they started walking I sighed. They always did this. I got to my feet and grabbed her brown hair, yanking it back. "Ow!" She screamed.

I smirked as she fell to the ground, on purpose. "Wow, klutz." I told her. Jack was now at my side, glaring at her. He didn't like his mind to be twisted the way Aphrodite girls did with their voice.

I sat down on the girl and took out my dagger. "She's going to kill me!" The Aphrodite girl screamed. Jack bursted out laughing. "Jack! Help me!" She said in charmspeak, but he knew better this time, crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Hey Jack." I asked. Jack turned his attention on me. I grabbed the girls dark brown hair and held it up. "Short, or choppy?" I asked. The girl didn't realize what i had said, until a few seconds.

"Don't you _dare._" She hissed. I laughed and looked at her.

"What are you going to do? Glitter-brain." Ha! Good one, I needed to write that down. The Aphrodite girl squirmed and screamed. Gah, this wasn't worth it, her scream brought blood to my ears. Jack didn't seem to mind it though, he was just chuckling.

I got off the girl and helped her to her feet. "Now run into a pit of mud." I sneered. She just crossed her arms and stormed off, like the Apollo camper.

Me and Jack harmonized in laughter. Thats when we heard the bell. Not any sort of bell, the help bell. Jack and I ran towards the Big House, not laughing, not smiling. We knew that the help bell was only used in emergencies.

Once we got there, the entrance was blocked, so everyone had to wait outside in the clearing.

It was made of marble flooring, but you couldn't see the marble. Too many campers were here! We were surrounded by Ares, Apollo, Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, and some Hephaestus campers, perhaps even more, if there was, i couldn't see them.

"What do you think this is about?" Jack asked me in a whisper.

"I don't know." I replied, also in a whisper. So many half-bloods in a small clearing. Did I mention I have claustrophobia? This is what bugged me the most.

Infirmary: Packed.

Sparring Arena: Packed.

Eating Pavilion: Packed.

One of the many thing wrong with camp half-blood. There is way to many campers here! The only thing that isn't packed is my cabin. I only have one brother. Nico. But he doesn't like me, I'm kinda on my own, except for Jack, he always had my back.

Chiron walked out of the house, his hooves clanking on the marble ground as he walked toward us. Mr. D followed behind, holding a glass of wine. (No rhyme intended) Chiron was in the center of the crowd, Mr. D next to him. Everyone had backed up making a circle, also making it more crowded for me.

"We have a very bad problem." Chiron announced. No duh, he wouldn't of summoned us all here if it wasn't. "A new danger is upon us. We don't know what his name is, what he looks like, or where he is."

"So how do you know is a guy?" A Hermes camper yelled out. Chiron ignored it.

"Rachel had a vison, a very bad doom shall come upon us." He called out. "And this time, we may not win." Gasps were heard everywhere.

Mr. D just sighed and twirled his glass of wine, staring at it as if it was his life in a glass.

"Only one demigod, one of the sons and or daughters of the big three." There were many _awws_ heard. "Can save us." Chiron finished.

Jack looked at me and grinned. "No." I said.

"Yea." He nudged me.

"No." I said again, like it was nothing.

Suddenly the ground shook. Everyone looked around. It shook again. "By the border!" A Ares camper yelled. Everyone started spiriting towards the border, me and Jack with them.

A large mechanical bull was slamming into the force-field, trying to break through.

"Awesome." I breathed out. Each time the bull smashed into the border, a bright blue ring flew into the sky. I looked at it for awhile, then backed up. Thats when all hell broke loose.

The force-field smashed like glass, tumbling down. The bull was almost smiling in success. "Run!" Someone yelled. Everyone started screaming and running for their lives. Everyone but me.

The bull charged, coming straight at me. I was staring death right in the face.

"Elle!" Jack yelled. I turned to him, yup, theres that look of worry. Jack was running towards me; but the bull was quicker. I felt a sharp ping in my side, next thing i knew i was almost ten feet in the air. Screaming, I was falling; maybe to my death.


End file.
